Ameaça
by Shizaru Oddah
Summary: Numa era futurística jovens marginalizados tentam passar num teste que o governo promete melhorias de vida do outro lado do muro que cerca a cidade. Mas será mesmo que a recompensa é assim tão boa? Ninguém sabe e ninguém nunca voltou para dizer aos cidadãos daquela favela o que realmente há escondido lá.
1. Chapter 1

**Ameaça**

**Capítulo 1: Esperança**

- Abrir janela! – Deu o comando e o vidro escorregou para o lado.

O ventou zuniu dentro do cômodo derrubando papeis no chão e jogando os cabelos dela para trás. Fechou o zíper da jaqueta e puxou o capuz de volta, cobrindo a cabeça até a testa.

_**- Não pode sair antes de finalizar seus estudos!**__ – _Anunciou a voz robótica atrás dela.

- Me dá um tempo lata velha! – Apoiou o joelho na mesa, segurou na beirada da janela e impulsionou o corpo para frente, saltando, caindo, quase voando, pulando de sacada em sacada, aproveitando a pouca segurança que as paredes lisas e metálicas davam-lhe para apoiar os pés e, assim, alcançar o chão com um rolamento e levantar em segurança.

Algumas pessoas olhavam um pouco assustadas e outras em deboche. Nem se importou, colocando-se a correr para o que seria uma pequena floresta bem à frente.

"_Vou passar, dessa vez não me seguram!"._ Pensou, colocando mais força nos músculos da perna. Logo avistou a o muro de segurança da cidadela, ela estava disposta a atravessá-lo e descobrir o que havia escondido depois dele.

Usou de um salto para agarrar o primeiro galho de uma árvore baixa e lançando as pernas no ar o corpo fazia acrobacias e ia subindo pelas copas até alcançar a elevação mais aberta da parede, uma passarela comprida. Fez força e ergueu-se, garantindo que não havia nenhum vigia perto. Correu para a esquerda onde havia uma pilastra e em sua lateral uma escada com acesso ao segundo andar. Subiu agilmente até a beirada da próxima elevação e observou: Havia muitos sentinelas, humanos e robôs, andando de um lado a outro.

"_Droga e agor..."_

_*tinc tinc tinc*_

Um som agudo ao longe chamou a atenção da maioria que viraram e se encaminharam até onde ocorrera. Tentando entender ela levantou a cabeça e notou que algo se movia entre as armações do teto. Era um rapaz de roupas surradas de cor marrom e cabelos despenteados. Aproveitou a distração que ele provocou aos guardas, se esgueirou para entre as tubulações e canos ao lado. Apoiou mãos e pés nos frios cilindros de metal e escalou até as mesmas armações no alto enquanto, abaixo dela, os homens e máquinas voltavam a transitar como antes.

Respirou aliviada. Quando começou a se mover cuidadosamente percebeu que o garoto encarava-a com uma expressão de reprovação, antes dele mesmo avançar entre os metais. Era ágil, alcançando logo uma tubulação gradeada no fundo do local. Já ela ainda estava na metade do caminho, pois tentava evitar fazer barulhos ou esbarrar em lâmpadas.

Ele empurrou a grade, entrou e sumiu, mas não sem antes derrubar algo do bolso da calça fazendo outro som agudo assim que tocou o chão e chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam logo abaixo. Olharam para cima e gritaram: _**PARADA!**_

- Merda! – grunhiu tentando correr e se equilibrar em direção àquela mesma saída.

Armas foram levantadas e disparadas. Algo envolveu suas pernas e ela quase caiu. Agarrou rapidamente uma haste mais larga tentando retornar para o alto e aí sentiu uma dor forte e um choque percorrer todo o corpo. Gritou, perdendo a força e sentido tudo escurecer.

* * *

- É o segundo delito de travessia pela muralha da cidade, mocinha... – Dizia o guarda carregando-a pelo braço, atravessando o corredor que dava acesso a casa dela.

_"E não vai ser o último"_. Pensou virando o rosto.

- ...Sabe que se a pegarmos novamente será mandada para o reformatório de onde nunca sairá. Garanto-lhe.

- Questão de tempo me livrar de vocês e passar para o outro lado!

Pararam em frente a porta do apartamento e ele puxou o colar de identificação dela.

- Uma dica abusadinha: é melhor aguardar a prova. É a maneira mais simples se quer tanto chegar ao outro lado. – Ele ativou o pequeno dispositivo e leu seus dados. – Eleanor. Não tem notas ruins nos últimos testes da área de treinos, mas diversas queixas pelo comportamento.

A porta se abriu e o robô guardião apresentou sua numeração ao guarda.

- Talvez seja culpa desse robô velho que não está fazendo o serviço de educação adequadamente. Viremos recolhê-lo e subst...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase ela apertou a garganta dele, o colocou contra a parede e ameaçou:

- Ela era do meu irmão e ele passou. Não ousem tocar um dedo nela ou mandarei tu e seus amiguinhos para um lugar muito pior que a merda do reformatório de vocês! – Soltou-o e ele tossiu buscando ar enquanto ela entrava e trancava a porta.

_**- Faltam 3 dias para a prova senhorita, por gentileza volte aos estudos.**_

- Me deixa em paz. – Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e encostou o corpo. Escorregou até sentar no chão. Escondeu o rosto, abraçou os joelhos, chorando:

- Cadê você irmão? – Soluçou. – Você prometeu me buscar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Um passo em direção ao muro**

– Então é amanhã? – Disse mexendo dentro de uma panela amassada com a mão escurecida pela sujeira.

Ela o olhou pelo canto do olho e deu de ombros, continuando a descascar uma cebola meio podre.

– Está tão desesperada pra sair que não se contém hehehe... – Forçou um sorriso ao ponto de mostrar os dentes amarelados e tortos. – Garota,não há nada lá fora. Aposto minha vida que é a mesma favela daqui, a mesma desgraça,mas todos cheiram,comem e limpam a bunda com folhas de árvore! – Tentou rir de novo, mas tossiu e escarrou fazendo muito barulho. Mais do que ela gostava.

– Sua vida não vale de nada verme desgraçado. – Arremessou a cebola dentro da panela.

– Oh não! Não diga isso lindinha... – Com os dedos ossudos tentou esmagar a cebola. – Afinal quem comprou seus livros,comida e roupas fui eu. Se não fosse o meu dinheiro, e a pouca compaixão que eu tenho por você, não seria nada aqui.

– E em breve não fará diferença o que você sabe a meu respeito.

– Não entendo essa besteira! Seu irmão era do mesmo jeito, devia é ter ficado aqui como meu parceiro. – Escarrou e cuspiu longe. – Era um covarde, isso sim.

A garota enfureceu e voou em cima dele, derrubando os corpos e a panela, socando o rosto dele.

– NÃO FALE MAL DELE DESGRAÇADO! Ninguém é obrigado a ficar aqui te obedecendo e fazendo seus malditos trabalhos sujos. – Disse segurando-o pela gola da blusa.

– Sim, é verdade. – Ele argumentou com um risinho cínico – Eu sou escroto, ele foi muito abusado me desafiando. – Estava com a cabeça dependurada, o sangue escorria por uma das narinas e ele deu outra risada antes de continuar:

– Mas é também um _grande mentiroso!_ Onde ele está agora? – Encarou-a e sorria debochando dela. – Ein? Não faz a menor idéia de onde ele está não é?!

A garota levantou o punho novamente e projetou outro soco no rosto do homem, um som feito e o sangue escorrendo da boca constataram um dente quebrado. Ela o soltou no chão e colocou a mão no bolso, virando de costas e começando a andar.

– Não vale à pena discutir com você Áballo. Amanhã já estarei bem longe de você e dessa merda de lugar.

Ele levantou a cabeça, meio zonzo, e colocou a mão na boca por conta da dor e do sangue.

– Nem faz idéia do que te espera do outro lado fedelha. – Resmungou vendo-a se afastar, ela não podia ouvir mais nada naquele tom.

O despertador tocou alto e estridente. Ela rolou na cama buscando com a mão o objeto e , assim que o encontrou, puxou com força e arremessou o aparelho contra a parede. Espatifou em pedaços ao lado da porta no mesmo momento em que seu robô guardião entrava. Apesar de máquina houve um certo receio em avançar até a garota que voltava a se deitar.

– _**Se...se...senho...rita. –**__ Suas rodinhas rolaram bem devagar em direção à cama. __**– É o dia...que tanto aguardava... –**_Nenhum movimento debaixo dos lençóis. Moveu a mão metálica e tirou o tecido fino do rosto da jovem.

Descobriu-a com os olhos abertos, fixos num ponto invisível, completamente absorta nos próprios pensamentos. O robô rangeu, estalou e tilintou, mas não pronunciou qualquer outra palavra.

– Será mesmo que há algo lá? – Encarou a máquina que entortou o visor para a esquerda. – Esqueça você não entenderia. – Puxou as cobertas para um lado e jogou as pernas para o outro se levantando. Pegou o casaco que estava no encosto da cadeira e vestiu, atravessou o quarto em silêncio e a passos rápidos chegou à cozinha.

Abriu um armário debaixo da pia, vasculhando, tirando potes, panelas amassadas e escurecidas, talheres. Tirou uma caixa de madeira com algumas ferramentas, chutou a porta e retornou ao quarto. O robô continuava parado com a bandeja, agora voltado para a porta. A jovem colocou a caixa na cama, pegou uma maçã meio mordida que estava junto com o café da manhã e levou até a boca. Sentada na beirada do colchão ela pegou uma chave de fenda comprida e começou a desparafusar a tampa atrás do robô. Baixou a tampa e mexeu ali por algum tempo, cortando fios e trocando fusíveis.

Ela terminou, colocou o colar de identificação no pescoço, calçou o tênis e foi até a porta do apartamento, saindo. Fez um bocado de força e conseguiu arrancar a alça da maçaneta.

– Desculpe, mas eu preciso de um bom motivo para não voltar. – Sussurrou descendo as escadas enferrujadas no fim do corredor e atravessando um pátio de mato alto e entulhos. Levou a mão até a testa e observou o sol forte antes de continuar em direção a base central de comando no muro.

Lá ao fundo, dentro dos becos pôde-se ouvir o som de explosão, pessoas gritando e uma fumaça negra denunciando um incêndio. Ela não se virou para olhar.

– _**Identificação.**__**–**_ Dizia uma máquina quadrada com uma lente de câmera e uma pequena abertura com um laser de análise.

Assim como outros ela tirou o colar do pescoço e colocou na parte aberta. A luz moveu-se ao longo do cartão na ponta dos dedos da garota. A máquina apitou três vezes e fez um estalo. Puxou o cordão e percebeu que a parede branca abria uma fenda retangular um pouco acima de sua cabeça até o chão bem ao lado da caixa de metal.

– _**Acesso permitido.**__**– **_Uma porta se formou recuando para trás e para o lado da parede, revelando um corredor branco cheio de outros jovens sentados em bancos, no chão e escorados nas paredes. Ela entrou e foi encarada por alguns, mas não devolveu a desconfiança. Antes que pudesse encontrar um lugar para se recostar a parede ao fundo, do lado oposto, abriu revelando um guarda.

– **Façam uma fila! –**Ele ordenou e os que estavam no local começaram a se mover. Eleanor esperou que começassem a andar para que pudesse ficar no fim da fila, havia mais gente ali do que percebera.

Postos a andar, seguiram todos atravessando a porta e um grande espaço se abriu, revelando mais jovens, guardas e robôs. Os que fariam o teste estavam sendo enfileirados em frente de portas com detectores de metal. Cada um recebia um conjunto de roupas brancas e um pequeno cartão. Tinham seus chips recolhidos e lhe eram permitidos a passagem pela porta de metal.

– **Façam filas separadas: Meninas à esquerda e rapazes à direita. –** Disse o guarda que guiava o grupo.

Todos começaram a se movimentar e a garota entrou na fila depois de alguns empurrões e pisarem em seu pé. Levou certo tempo até ser atendida pelo fiscal.

– **Registro. –** Ele ergueu a mão em direção a ela, que puxou o cordão do pescoço e entregou. A mão enluvada fechou ao redor do pequeno objeto, ele se virou e jogou o cordão dentro de uma caixa repleta de outras identificações. Pegou um saco plástico com um conjunto de roupas e um cartão de papel reluzente, que tinha apenas um número escrito, entregou e mandou-a prosseguir.

– E meu chip? – Perguntou ao homem que lhe atendeu.

– **Não vai precisar dele. Vá para a sala indicada e lá lhe darão todas as instruções necessárias. –**Tinha um tom rígido, autoritário e meio irritado. Nem se quer olhara para ela ao falar. Enquanto ele estava de costas ela resmungou o imitando, fazendo com que outras garotas rissem um pouco.

Já depois da porta havia outro corredor largo com várias passagens numeradas. Olhou para o retângulo de papel em mãos e caminhou até encontrar sua sala. Na porta uma mulher disse-lhe para trocar de roupa em um vestiário mais ao final das salas, jogar as que vestia fora e depois retornar para falar com ela novamente. Assim o fez. Era uma camiseta branca, uma calça comprida que teve que dobrar a barra e algo como meias de solado áspero. Olhou o suposto "lixo", teve dó de sua jaqueta, fechou os olhos e arremessou o tecido pela abertura.

Chegando a sala foi direcionada a uma cadeira no fundo da sala. Desconfortável, concluiu ao sentar e apoiar as costas no aparador. Respirou fundo tentando relaxar.

– Me sinto como minha velha. – Disse uma voz feminina e suave ao seu lado. – Na boa, nossas medidas estão nos nossos chips, não podiam fazer coisas no tamanho certo?

Ela olhou outra garota de pele escura e o cabelo trançado. Desconfiou, franziu o cenho olhando para os lados antes de responder qualquer coisa.

– É tu mesmo bichinha. Tá nervosa? É sua primeira vez? – Ela voltou a falar, tinha um sotaque estranho e engraçado.

– Um pouco, você já fez o teste antes?

– Alguns de nós são cabeças-duras. Não desistem de tentar alcançar o que desejam. – Ela sorriu virando o corpo na cadeira, ficando de frente para a jovem.

– E o que você tanto quer? – Puxou a calça acima dos joelhos, as barras antes dobradas já se desfaziam.

– Tem gente me esperando do outro lado, no mar.

– E como você tem tanta certeza que tem um mar do outro lado? – Não havia mar qualquer perto. Por mais que os muros fossem altos o vento teria resquícios de sal e areia, o que não acontecia naqueles escombros que as pessoas tentavam chamar de casa.

– Mas tu é desconfiada ein? Eu fui criada com a minha preta, minha vó. Ela vivia aqui muito antes dos muros serem construídos e vivia pescando. Ela foi mandada pra cá e proibida de sair por causa daquela história da "política de proteção". – Ela continuou falando e Eleanor escutava atenta.

– Foi aqui na área norte que minha mãe passou, ela me teve muito cedo e ao que a velha me disse é que ela prometeu me encontrar de novo, no mar. – Fez uma pausa e se ajeitou na cadeira antes de continuar. – Eu era um bebê e não me lembro, mas essa promessa, de algum modo, ficou comigo. – Falou pausadamente, com um ar de tristeza e saudade.

A mais nova olhou para a porta e percebeu que muita gente entrava, a sala estava quase lotada.

– Você vai encontrá-la. – Ela disse e a negra olhou-a sem reação aparente. – Acho que não é a única tentando... – Se encararam um momento, a mais velha deu um sorriso leve e abaixou a cabeça.

– Você também vai encontrar sua pessoa. – Tentou se firmar um pouco na voz, mas na verdade queria chorar pensando na mãe.

– Não tenho tanta certeza... – Antes que pudesse continuar a porta da sala foi fechada fortemente e a mulher das orientações entrou.

– **Muito bem. Todos prestem atenção para que eu passe as instruções do teste. –** Dito isso um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, todos ficaram sérios e encaram-na. A tensão aumentava.

"_É agora!"_ Pensou, encheu o peito de ar e colocou o corpo para frente.


End file.
